Just Say It
by Diane Klepper
Summary: B'Elanna wants Tom to tell her something before they leave Voyager.


Just Say It  
  
  
By Diane Klepper  
  
  
(Author's Note: As the Paris family is about to depart Voyager to start their new lives on   
Earth, B'Elanna demands that Tom tell her something. Inspired by a discussion on the   
RDM@yahoo.com questions. Thanks guys for the inspiration. The characters of Odile,   
Charlie and Bruno are borrowed form Jeri Taylor's novel Pathways. )  
  
Tom Paris entered his quarters for the last time. He dress uniform felt a little stiff   
but he didn't mind. He was just glad that he fed Miral this morning before he got dressed.   
He was just glad that he had enough rations left to replicate clean underwear because the   
ones he was wearing smelled from the baby formula that Miral spit up at him. He smiled   
as he saw B'Elanna sitting on their bed holding their baby. B'Elanna was just wearing her   
uniform pants and undershirt. She wasn't taking any changes with Miral dirtying her   
dress uniform. Miral was wrapped up in the pink blanket that Captain Janeway made for   
her. Tom sat down next to B'Elanna and smirked. "You better enjoy holding her   
now...Once my Mom and sisters get a hold of her we may not hold her again until she   
enters puberty."  
  
B'Elanna gave a slight smile and said, "You had all our stuff transported over to   
your parents house."  
  
"Yeah…we're next on the transporter list. Our you ready?"  
  
Smirking B'Elanna said, "Not quite." She gently lowered her sleeping daughter   
unto the middle of the bed and said, "Tom…we have been married for almost a year now.   
We have been in a seriously relationship for almost three years. We have a beautiful baby   
daughter and you have never once said you loved me."  
  
Frowning Tom said, "B'Elanna you know how I feel."  
  
Smiling B'Elanna said, "Yes I do…but I want to hear it."  
  
"I told you that you are the most important person in my life. I would do anything   
to protect you and Miral...you know that."   
  
"I know that…but a woman likes to hear those words every so often."  
  
Tom gave a slight smile and said, "B'Elanna you are my life." He leaned over and   
gave B'Elanna a soft kiss on the lips. "You are my everything." He kissed her again, this   
kiss a little longer and a little harder.  
  
B'Elanna reluctantly pulled away and stood up. "Oh know you don't…I'm not   
falling for that trick this time, Flyboy."  
  
Innocently Tom asked, "What trick?"  
  
Angrily B'Elanna said, "Every-time this subject comes up you either change the   
subject or try to distract me by doing this?"  
  
"B'Elanna. . .."  
  
Pushing Tom away B'Elanna Tom snarled, "Not this time Flyboy…We are not   
leaving this ship until you say it."  
  
Angrily Tom said, "Come on B'Elanna…You think I would of proposed to you if   
I didn't feel that way about you…I told you in the Delta Flyer you meant everything to   
me. You and Miral are my world."  
  
B'Elanna smiled at her husband and said, "You know when we were kidnapped   
by the Quarrens and our memories were altered even though I didn't know you I still felt   
I could trust you."  
  
Smiling Tom said, "I also felt some sort of connection…I felt I had to protect you   
and the baby even though I didn't know it was mine."  
  
"When Neelix brought me back, I read some of your personal logs. From reading   
them I knew how much you loved me even though you were such a terrible flirt in the   
bar."  
  
Smiling Tom said, "Hey I was just flirting for bigger tips…Those other woman   
meant nothing to me…Since the first time I met you I knew I wanted to get to know you   
even though you called me a pig."  
  
"Your still a pig sometimes…but you kind of grew on me."  
  
Tom frowned at his wife and said, "B'Elanna we really have to leave now. . .the   
inspection crews are scheduled to arrive in fifteen minutes and the entire crew are   
suppose to be off the ship by then."  
  
"Then I guess they are going to have to wait until we are done." B'Elanna gave a   
little smirk and said, "Computer engage lock on door. Authorization Torres Alpha   
Quadrant three."  
  
"Very funny, B'Elanna. Computer open door,"  
  
The feminine computer voice stated, "Unable to comply."  
  
Smiling B'Elanna said, "I mean it Paris…You are not getting out of her until you   
say you love me."  
  
Smirking Tom pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her on the lips.   
"Torres…you play dirty."  
  
"I learn from the best."  
  
Just then Tom's combadge beeped. Tom stated, "Paris here."  
  
Captain Janeway's voice said gruffly, "Tom you B'Elanna, and Miral are the only   
ones left on the ship. Is there a problem?"  
  
B'Elanna glaring at Tom said, "No problem Captain…we just had some last   
minute packing to do…we will be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Well hurry up…The inspection team is waiting at the transporters. Tom your   
father has already contacted me three times trying to find out when you are going to beam   
over. Janeway out."  
  
Annoyed Tom said," I can't believe you are doing this now…Can't we discuss   
that at my parent's house."  
  
"Right…I can picture it now… I'll walk up to your parents and say 'Admiral and   
Mrs. Paris can you explain to me why you son won't say he loves me '"  
  
"B'Elanna…you don't understand…the last person I said those word to was Odile   
and she died three days later…."  
  
B'Elanna gasped. She knew Odile was one of the people who died at Caldik   
Prime. Her mind wandered to the night two months after they started dating that Tom told   
her everything about Caldik Prime.  
  
  
B'Elanna was started from her deep sleep when she heard a voice scream,   
:"No…no…Odile." B'Elanna turned to see Tom thrashing in his sleep and crying out like   
he was in pain. B'Elanna gently called his name and shook his shoulders,"  
  
Tom gasped, "No…no…she can't be dead…Odile…my god what have I done."  
  
B'Elanna shook Tom again. Suddenly Tom sat up and turned to see B'Elanna   
staring at him confused." B'Elanna what happened?"  
  
"You were having a bad dream?"  
  
Still feeling unease from his dream Tom climbed out of bed. He was only dressed   
in his Starfleet issued shorts. He put a robe that he kept on a nearby chair and said, 'I'm   
sorry I woke you up…Maybe I should go back to my cabin…I don't think I will be able   
to get back to sleep tonight."  
  
"Tom who is Odile?"  
  
"Odile?"  
  
"You called out her name in your sleep.".   
  
Licking her dry lips Tom said, "She was one of the people who died at Caldik   
Prime. Odile…Charlie ...who was like a brother to me and Bruno who was a good   
friend."  
  
Trying to hold in her jealousy and her temper B'Elanna asked, "Was Odile a   
good friend too?"  
  
In a low voice Tom said, "We were more than friends. I told her I loved her three   
days before she died."   
  
  
B'Elanna shook her head and found herself in the present "Tom…"  
  
Frowning Tom said, "I know it's stupid but ever since Odile died I have been   
afraid if I ever said those words to you I would lose you too."  
  
B'Elanna touched Tom's cheek and said, "Tom it's not stupid…I was afraid to let   
you in because of my father…I thought if I ever loved someone that much again they   
would walk out on my too."   
  
Tom took B'Elanna's right hand in his and gently squeezed it. "B'Elanna I would   
never leave you…"  
  
"I know that….but I was still scared….I almost altered Miral because of it…thank   
Kahless you stopped me."  
  
Tom gave a slight smile, "You didn't do it…Miral's fine…to me she is the most   
beautiful thing in the world next to her mother."  
  
B'Elanna hugged her husband. "Tom I can't guarantee you that I won't die but   
my love for you will always be with you…I love you Thomas Eugene Paris even when   
you act like a pig."  
  
Tom hugged his wife back. "I love you B'Elanna. With all my heart a soul."  
  
B'Elanna and Tom gave each other a long kiss. After a few seconds Tom   
reluctantly pulled away and said, "B'Elanna we better be going…before my father calls   
Starfleet security to personally escort us to his front door."  
  
B'Elanna smiled at her husband and said, "We can't have that Computer open   
door authorization Torres Alpha Quadrant three."  
  
The command stated, "Door will now open."  
  
As B'Elanna gathered her sleeping daughter in her arms she said, "You know   
Tom if you play your cards right I might use Torres-Paris."  
  
Tom smiled at his wife and said, "I like the sound of that…and it will please my   
father to have another Paris in Starfleet."  
  
B'Elanna gave Tom a quick kiss on the lips and said, "I guess we're ready to go   
now." Looking at her daughter who just work up from her nap B'Elanna smiled. "Here   
that Miral…we're going home."   
  
Tom smiled at his wife and daughter, "Let's go." As they left their quarters Tom   
wondered what new adventures they would face on Earth. But he knew with B'Elanna   
and Miral by his side her could face anything…even his father. 


End file.
